


Coup de foudre

by Meyli_Vaisyl



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Hangover, Tony is a bit slow, loki is a little shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyli_Vaisyl/pseuds/Meyli_Vaisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dieu fixa la tasse, puis Stark, puis la tasse, puis Stark.  "J'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : "Avengers" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF (sur le site fanfiction.net), il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Explosion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Il existe sûrement des lois internationales contre la publication de trucs pareils. Mais bon, j'ai décidé de publier tout ce que j'écris dorénavant donc voilà... Pardon.

Tony traîna son corps endolori jusqu'à la cuisine. Le gala de charité en vue de récolter de l'argent en faveur des... bébés tigres ? Des mères célibataires ? Des fourmis frappées par la famine ? Bref, la fête avait était épique. Grandiose. Il avait fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : boire comme un trou et draguer tout ce qui avait deux jambes. Et puis c'était pour une bonne cause. Les mamans célibataires de bébés tigres frappés par la famine avaient récolté beaucoup d'argent. Sans doute.

Mais sa gueule de bois était toujours bien présente.

On n'aurait pu penser qu'il avait l'habitude ou que ça devenait moins intense avec le temps, mais pas du tout.

Il n'avait pas pu trouver de paracétamol pour soigner son mal de crâne carabiné. Ce médicament était sans doute – peut-être ? – déconseillé, mais il n'en avait pas-grand-chose à faire. Selon JARVIS, Tony avait oublié d'en racheter. Plus de soixante-dix étages de bureaux ainsi que dix étages d'appartements et l'IA voulait lui faire avaler qu'il n'y avait plus d'antalgiques ? Tony avait la vague impression que JARVIS cherchait à le punir parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini de travailler sur la mise à jour d'un des softwares de sa création préférée.

L'ingénieur gronda et ouvrit les placards de la cuisine à la recherche d'un truc qui pourrait soigner son mal de crâne.

\- T'as une sale tête, Stark.

Tony se retourna brutalement et tomba nez à nez avec Loki. Que diable...

\- Tu fous quoi ici ?

\- Je m'ennuyais, répondit simplement le dieu.

Ce que Loki fichait sur terre, Tony n'en avait aucune idée. Et franchement, il s'en foutait un peu. Il avait un problème plus urgent. Sa tête. Son putain de mal de crâne.

Tony était sur le point de rajouter du pain dans le toaster quand la réalité le frappa. Loki était assis dans _sa_ cuisine. _Loki,_ le malade qui avait attaqué New York avec une armée de Chitauris il y a quelques mois, était installé sur une des chaises hautes de **_sa_** cuisine.

\- T'es pas censé être en taule ? Ou occupé à manger les pissenlits par la racine ?

Loki lui lança un regard un brin sceptique, avant de porter un mug à ses lèvres.

\- Thor devrait être là dans quelques heures pour vous expliquer la situation.

\- « Thor devrait être là dans quelques heures pour vous expliquer la situation » ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Loki prit une nouvelle gorgée de ce truc qu'il buvait et acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Le playboy croisa les bras sur la poitrine et fit de son mieux pour transformer son regard aïe-j'ai-mal-à-la-tête en un truc un peu plus menaçant, mais Loki ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Où est Thor ? finit par soupirer le milliardaire.

Si Thor était celui qui lui expliquerait ce que Loki fichait chez lui un lundi matin, alors il avait intérêt de se ramener vite fait.

\- Occupé, répondit Loki avec un sourire en coin qui ne plaisait pas du tout – mais alors _pas du tout_ – à Tony.

\- Il est toujours vivant ? s'enquit-il, suspicieux.

\- Si j'avais tué Thor, crois-tu réellement que je fêterais ça en te rendant une petite visite, Stark ?

\- Touché. Mais t'es sûr que Thor est au courant que t'es là ?

\- S'il ne l'est pas encore, il le sera bientôt, rétorqua le dieu avec le même sourire malicieux.

Tony poussa un soupir et décida que tant qu'il avait Loki sous les yeux, le danger restait localisé. Il pressa néanmoins, avec une discrétion qui lui ressemblait peu, le bouton d'urgence qui se trouvait sur son four ; histoire d'avertir ce qu'il restait du S.H.I.E.L.D. de la présence de l'Asgardien. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait un four dans sa cuisine. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il une cuisine ? Il ne s'en servait jamais ! Ça pourrait être l'endroit idéal pour installer quelques barres de strip-tease et y engager des danseuses à temps plein. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Pepper.

\- Tu bois quoi ? demanda l'Avengers, qui avait renoncé à interroger son invité surprise.

\- Un chocolat chaud.

Tony avait du mal à imaginer Loki boire un truc aussi simple qu'un chocolat. Il l'imaginait d'avantage buvant des cocktails aux couleurs et aux composants suspects. Genre vert fluo avec un œil humain dedans.

\- Je peux goûter ? s'entendit-il dire.

Avant que Loki ne put répondre, Tony s'installa en face de lui et lui pris le mug des mains.

La première gorgée de ce truc fut comme une explosion de saveurs dans la bouche. Ses papilles gustatives lancèrent une fête improvisée contre son palais. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, il avait quinze ans et découvrait la beauté du whisky.

Mais ça... Ça...

\- Oh, mon Dieu.

Son mal de crâne n'était qu'un vilain souvenir et il avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le Nirvana. Tout ça sans sexe et sans alcool, s'il vous plaît.

\- Inutile de me flatter, Stark, rétorqua sèchement Loki avant de reprendre sa tasse d'un geste fluide.

\- Non ! supplia Tony. Il essaya de reprendre son breuvage magique des mains de Loki. Pitié !

Tony enclencha l'opération « Regard de chien battu ».

Le dieu fixa la boisson, puis Stark, puis la boisson, puis Stark.

\- Ce ne sera pas gratuit, prévint-il.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Enfin, presque. Donne, donne, donne !

Il s'empara du mug sans attendre la réaction de son compagnon de boisson non alcoolisée.

Chaque gorgée était un pur bonheur. Il avait l'impression d'enfin trouver un sens à sa vie.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un choc...

\- Ouais, ouais. Y'a quoi dedans ?

Loki leva un sourcil avant de sourire lentement.

\- J'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe, Stark.

Tony fit la moue, mais ne perdit pas son temps à tenter de convaincre Loki. S'il était aussi têtu que son frère, il y sera encore dans dix ans. Il préféra changer d'angle d'attaque.

\- Et si je te demande de m'en préparer tous les matins ?

Loki lui jeta un regard quelque part entre la surprise et l'indignation.

\- Stark, si tu crois que...

\- Tu pourras rester ici. Enfin, lorsque Thor m'expliquera pourquoi t'es là. Si tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester sur Terre, la Tour Stark sera chez toi.

Comme ça, non seulement il aura du chocolat divin, mais en plus il pourrait garder un œil sur le dieu du mensonge. Ce dernier considéra la proposition suffisamment longtemps pour mettre Tony mal à l'aise, puis acquiesça.

\- Marché conclu, Stark.

\- Pinky promesse ? exigea Tony en tendant son auriculaire. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que Loki lui ferait son breuvage magique.

\- Pinky quoi ?

\- C'est une promesse que tu ne peux pas briser sinon il t'arrivera des trucs horribles !

Tony fit de son mieux pour ne pas prendre une voix trop enfantine pendant son explication. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était un adulte mûr et responsable, mais une pinky promesse était une pinky promesse.

Loki garda pour lui le fait qu'il lui était déjà arrivé des trucs horribles alors qu'il n'avait jamais rompu de 'pinky promesse' et avisa la main du milliardaire.

\- On doit se serrer les doigts. Tu sais, comme lorsqu'on se sert la main, mais version doigt.

Encore une fois, Loki choisi de ne pas commenter. Tony ne le connaissait pas bien (il savait seulement qu'il fallait rester éloigné des fenêtres en sa présence), mais trouva cela un peu étrange. Ce n'était pas le souvenir qu'il en avait gardé lors de la bataille contre les Chitauris.

Tony pris une seconde pour dévisager son 'invité'. Loki avait bien meilleure mine que dans son souvenir. Il était moins pâle. Mais il y avait autre chose de sensiblement différent chez lui, mais l'ingénieur ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Et il savait que ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa tenue Asgardienne. En effet, Loki portait une chemise verte ainsi qu'un jean.

Tony le trouva plutôt séduisant... Pour un psychopathe. Pas qu'il était intéressé par un malade mental avide de pouvoir ! Mais il fallait quand même reconnaître que Loki était bien foutu, c'est tout.

Loki tendit la main et entrelaça son auriculaire avec celui de Stark avec tant de grâce qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Un puissant coup de tonnerre fit trembler le ciel bleu de New York à cet instant précis. Le milliardaire sursauta et attrapa machinalement la main de Loki. Si Tony était romantique, il aurait dit qu'il venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Loki ; mais il était plutôt réaliste et ne fut guère surpris de voir Thor exploser sa baie vitrée.

Il eut brièvement envie de hurler contre ces idiots d'Asgardiens et leur problème avec les vitres.

Le nouveau venu avisa Tony et Loki. Il fronça quelque peu les sourcils en les voyant « main dans la main ». Était-ce une tradition de Midgard ?

\- Tony Stark, je viens vous parler de mon frère commença Thor d'une voix puissante qui masquait sa confusion.

Tony déglutit et lâcha la main de Loki.

Il avait l'impression qu'une grosse merde allait lui tomber dessus. Mais au moins, il aurait son chocolat chaud le matin...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite est actuellement en cours d'écriture. Elle devrait être publiée...un jour. Techniquement, 50% est déjà écrit. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la publier avant qu'elle soit finie, même si il y a des chances que ça me motive ?  
> Ça fait deux ans que j'y travaille et je ne suis pas satisfaite, donc on verra. Mais je vais essayer de la publier d'ici fin 2016 ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu <3


End file.
